Passivation
by AyaplusBeat
Summary: Passivation, in physical chemistry and engineering, is a material becoming "passive" in relation to being less affected by environmental factors such as air or water. Borra/Kolin. Unedited.


Unedited with much loved assistance in dialogue from my Shlee. Looking for a beta, otherwise. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Liking her came naturally, the beautiful girl that just happened to be the Avatar. The dazzlingly beautiful girl, that also so happened to be missing another important practice. But today was easy to forgive her for.

"Hey, aside from being sponsored, do you think Mr. Sato would give us some side work?" Because despite the reality he hated working he wanted to buy more than one small rose. It must have been terrifying facing Amon even though she called the man herself. The details were light but knowing she was okay filled Bolin with glee. Hopefully, she'd never work for that stupid task force ever again.

He missed her, but that wouldn't be for long. He was going to buy her a bouquet and a whole box of pastries this time just so she would know. And perhaps unknown to Bolin himself, it was because he never wanted to imagine her in danger like that again no matter how strong or brave she was.

The image of Amon coming to Bolin, as he was next in line still haunted him. How much more intense Korra's showdown with the man must have been. It sent shivers down Bolin's spine. She was dazzlingly beautiful, and courageous. God, he knew he'd be too much of a coward to even challenge someone let alone Amon himself.

Within a week he was debating what kind of flowers should he get? Because he was also too much of a coward to get her pure red roses without any sort of signal she may like him back. Right now they were friends. Not very close friends, not yet. When he thought about it he simply wanted to be her closest friend, if nothing more.

A strange set of brightly coloured flowers caught his eye. Taking a closer look at the big petals expanding and demanding his attention he knew they were perfect. Zinnia's the shop owner called them. These were what he'd be stepping off with in his hand. Alongside those pastries of course; cupcakes and cookies.

Took him a weeks worth of work, and constant worrying. She finally showed up for practice and he wondered if she was all there sometimes. No matter, he was still intent on his plan.

As this was his second visit to the island he felt much more confident wandering about. He didn't have to travel far. Korra was around the corner doing what looked to be dancing—she was practicing her air bending for sure.

Her movements calm and flowing gently . Embracing air, though it was clear she embodied water in everything she did. He felt water suited her best anyway, as just like water could be soothing as it was calm it could violently tear down almost anything if it was forceful enough. Heck, it could fight with fire on occasion. Water also always dominated Earth in one way or the other. He was that Earth and she was crashing right through him. One day he'll corrode.

The thought made him blush.

"Yo, Avatar! I bear gifts!" He laughed, a goofy grinned plastered to his face, writing off his pink cheeks as suave nature.

She cocked her head and turned on her heel to face him. "Hey." Her concentration broken, but she smiled none-the-less.

Realizing he had gifts she inquired, "Again? I don't recall challenging Amon meant give the stupid girl gifts." Huh, she really did seem off.

He blinked, but kept the carefree grin on his face. "Pretty girls deserve gifts all the time." He blushed brighter as he said it. "Here." He held the stuff out to her.

She grinned and sat on the pavement, motioning him to follow her as she opened the box of sweets. "Welp, you're sharing with me like it or not." She placed the box in-between them and stared at the flowers.

"I expected as much." He snickered and took a piece of candy, popping it into his mouth. "So…Amon really messed you up huh?" He avoided looking at her, focusing on the scenery in front of them.

She shrugged taking a deep breathe. "It wasn't a fair fight."

"Didn't expect it to be…" He raised an arm, placing it awkwardly around her shoulders. "I'm here, ya know…if you ever want to talk…"

Sneakily she placed one of the brightly orange coloured flowers on his ear, blending the stem into his hair. A red one was placed in the band of her ponytail, sticking out at the side. "Tenzin said admitting my fears was the first step…-do you still have bad dreams?"

"…Yeah…though they're not quite as bad anymore…I just think of you protecting me and I feel better after I wake up." He shrugged, touching the flower in his hair softly. Her chuckle made his heart skip a beat.

"You'd earth-bend the crap put of him if you were prepared, just like in the ring." Her gaze was directed in the distance.

"I-. I've been having nightmares myself…"

He looked at her this time, concerned. It wasn't surprising, she was human like the rest of them. Was this why she was so off, distant? "…And what do those nightmares entail?" He touched her hair, gingerly. "You can be honest with me."

"I was ambushed there, Amon didn't come alone. He made it clear I was…too inexperienced. He was close to me. I'm the last in his plan…"

"I…Did he hurt you?" He looked angry.

"I thought he was going to steal my bending. They just chi-blocked me."

"…That's weird…why didn't he just steal it?" He looked puzzled. "He must be planning something…"

"He wants me to finishing my training. He made that clear but the dreams. They're just his face getting closer." She sighed, leaning into him.

"That's gross." He pet her head subconsciously. "How about I make mine get closer to you…maybe it'll make you dream about that." There went the blush again.

"Ew. Oh ewwwwwwww." She made a silly face, "Now I can't decide if Amon trying to kiss me is worse than him plotting something evil." Then she burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you're here, I'm sorry I never thanked you before. For your gifts."

He shrugged. "You're going through a hard time. None of us can know how hard this must be for you." He was simply happy to see her laughing away her troubles.

"Yeah, but it's lame I'm sure when you're trying to be a good friend and I just blow you off." She went in to hug him, squeezing.

He rolled his eyes. "You're the avatar. You have bigger things to worry about." He grinned as she hugged him, hugging her back tightly.

"Hey I have an idea. Wanna help me with my airbending? It's supposed to be all carefree and fun, you're very fun and carefree. Share the energy?"

Bolin nodded and grabbed her hand. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it, miss Korra.

"Okay, okay. It's all about spins and light, soft movements. Air!" She let go to demonstrate. "I imagine feeling that would help, I can't really bend air what-so-ever currently."

He hummed and started to twirl around, trying to be soft and graceful, but pretty much just fell right on his butt.

The smile she emitted was certainly worth it. "Good, good! I was so horrible my first time. Fell right on my face like you wouldn't imagine." She reached out her hand to help him up.

He laughed, allowing her to pull him up. "Let's try again!"

With a nod she held onto him, slowly dancing with him. They did a simple twirl together. His eyes widened, it felt like he was floating. "That's amazing!"

"What?" She twirled them again.

"It feels like…well like we're on air!"

"I guess we do huh? You know, Tenzin can fly practically. When I can master this, I'll be able to, too."

"Oh, you /have/ to take me flying when you can do it!" He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh, I /will/!"

"I'll hold you to that!" He grabbed her, twirling her gracefully.

Her leg lifted and she spun rather quickly, barely using his hand for support. The red petals ripped away from the stem, showering her briefly before she stopped and tripped into his chest.

He grinned, holding her to him gently.

"So, wanna continue tomorrow?" That was a definite yes.


End file.
